


Acid Trip?

by AmethystTunstall



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTunstall/pseuds/AmethystTunstall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich gets a letter from Hogwarts, it may be a bad acid trip but with his life with Terry at home how can he refuse? And when he meets Ian Gallagher in Griffyndor, how can he go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hogwarts has a website now, this story is set after Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts so you never know maybe a website was created? :P Not wholy accurate but you know go with it XD  
> Also I heard J.K Rowling created a magical institution for North Americans in the Harry Potter universe and technically Mickey and Ian should be going there but just so that I don't have to create a whole new magical school and because I grew up and fell in love with Hogwarts, Mickey and Ian go there.  
> Finally, I'm British and Shameless is American so please forgive any cultural inaccuracies :)

Mickey was eleven when he first got the letter from Hogwart's, he scanned it through and laughed- it must be some shit Iggy wrote when he was high. Mickey shoved it under the bed in the middle of all the porn magazines that Iggy left lying around and climbed under the quilt and tried to block out Terry's shouting by putting his fingers in his ears.

The second time Mickey read the letter, he was seventeen and off his face. Mickey no longer put his fingers in his ears to drown out the shouting, vodka and drugs were his friends, they made the world quieter, helped lessen the pain of the beatings. Terry had finally passed out that night and Mickey had never been happier, his ribs were burning, any more and he may have been sick. Mickey collapsed on the bed, saw the letter under it and thought, 'Fuck it' amd scrawled a reply:

Pretty sure your a crackhead but if your a wizard, fuck my shitty Dad up, everyone else is too pussy to do it.  
Mickey Milkovich.

When Mickey woke up the next day, he nearly died. The cause was two huge amber eyes staring back at him, silhouetted by a mass of black feathers. Mickey's sleep addled brain quickly put the two images together and he realised a giant black owl was on his bedsight cabinet.  
'The fuck?' Shoo!' Mickey bellowed, kicking the cabinet, but the owl only gave an irritated hoot and sent his ash tray to the floor with a sweep of its wing.  
'Fuck it! Fuck off!' Mickey growled as the ash tray shattered into pieces with a crash and his hungover head twinged with pain in protest. The owl dived at Mickey's head, screeching and beating its wings and brandishing a letter in its talons, almost as though it wanted Mickey to have it. Deciding to try anything to shut the owl up Mickey snatched the letter from its talons. Almost as if on command, the owl ceased at once and sat bck.  
'Little dick' Mickey said, waving his middle finger at the bird. Mickey grabbed her s swiss army knife from the table and slashed the letter open, frowning at the wax seal and parchment.  
'What is this? The fucking 1700s?' He muttered, his disbelief deepening when he discovered the letter was written with a quill.  
Dear Mr Milkovich,  
I am afraid I cannot 'fuck your Dad up', however I can offer you a place at Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Since you are already late in the term, you are not required to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and instead I have enclosed a temporary wand and your school books'.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Headmistress Minerva Mcgonnagal.  
P.S: The owl is yours to keep.  
'Fuck that! I ain't keeping that bat-shit bird!' Mickey said, opening the window and shooing the bird towards it, a move which proved to be a bad idea as the owl turned around and pecked Mickey on the 'F' of his 'FUCK U-UP' tattoo.  
'Little shit,' he muttered before he threw himself on the bed and scanned the letter again. 'Witchcraft and Wizardry? As in magic and shit? As if I buy that shit', he thought opening a beer and grabbing the stolen laptop from the bottom of his bed.  
Mickey laughed, 'A fucking website and everything, whoever did this shit is good'. Mickey was still laughing when Mandy walked in sporting a new bruise on her cheek.  
'What's so funny?' Mandy said, perching on the edge of the bed with her hand pressed to her cheek.  
Mickey swallowed the rising lump in his throat and angled the computer so she could see it. He pointed to the screen and scoffed, 'Hogwarts?' Ever heard of it?'  
Mandy looked at the screen and sighed, 'Mickey the fuck you talking about? That's just a pic of some run-down building with a 'KEEP OUT' sign'.  
Mickey scoffed, 'The fuck it is! There's a castle and a lake and shit!'  
Mickey watched Mandy rake through his clothes and waited for her to say that she and Iggy were messing with him, but all she did was throw a shirt at him and say, 'I'm not in the mood for games, fucking help me find Dad's lighter'.  
Mickey scoffed at this, Mandy sure was a brilliant actress, she wasn't even smirking and even when the owl flapped its wings, she didn't even look up, it was as though she couldn't see any of this. Mandy looked at the screen and sighed, 'Mickey the fuck you talking about? That's just a pic of some run-down building with a 'KEEP OUT' sign'.  
Mickey scoffed, 'The fuck it is! There's a castle and a lake and shit!'  
Mickey watched Mandy rake through his clothes and waited for her to say that she and Iggy were messing with him, but all she did was throw a shirt at him and say, 'I'm not in the mood for games, fucking help me find Dad's lighter'.  
Mickey scoffed at this, Mandy sure was a brilliant actress, she wasn't even smirking and even when the owl flapped its wings, she didn't even look up, it was as though she couldn't see any of this.  
'Come on Mandy, give it up, just admit you were messing with me and help me get the owl out without Dad seeing'.  
Mandy stopped rummaging through his clothes at this and gave him a blank look and deadpanned, 'You're high'.  
Mickey stared back blankly for a moment before he burst out laughing, 'The fuck I am! You're high or blind if you can't see that black owl!'  
Mandy shoved past Mickey and out the door, shouting back over her shoulder, 'You're high, it's a fucking cactus!'  
Mickey was so done, 'When the fuck have I ever given a shit about plants?!'  
Mandy gave no rep,y but her middle finger and Mickey was left wondering what the fuck was going on and whether he was losing his mind. It was at this point that a woman in a brilliant green dress appeared out if thin air and said sharply, 'Now come now Mr Milkovich, surely you must realise that those without magic cannot see our world'. Mickey felt panic rising. What the fuck had he taken?! How long would this trip last?!'  
The woman arched a silver eyebrow and sighed, 'This is not an illusion Mr Milkovich, or a 'Bad trip', now please do not waste any more of my time and come with me'.  
Mickey looked at her outstretched arm and then at his Dad, passed out on the floor with a belt in his hand...Even if this was an acid trip, it was better than the fucked up life he had here and with that, Mickey took her hand and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a horrible feeling as though his stomach was being pulled out through his throat, a crack and then Mickey appeared in an office with wooden panelled walls and portraits of old men and women in pointy hats which appeared to be moving.  
'The fuck?!' Mickey said as a portrait of an old man in a purple robe and half mooned glasses waved at him.  
'Language Mister Milkovich!' drew Mickey's attention to a huge wooden desk and the woman in the green dress sitting behind it stroking a-  
'The fuck is that?!' Mickey shouted at the flame feathered bird perched on the woman's arm, 'Why the fuck is it on fire?!'  
The bird ruffled its feathers which heightened the effect of flames leaping in the wind. The woman stopped petting the bird and looked towards Mickey with pursed lips, 'Language Mr Milkovich, it's a phoenix, now please sit, we have much to do.'  
Mickey pulled the chair out to sit thinking as he felt the smooth leather beneath him that this trip was too real and he might freak the fuck out in about ten seconds.  
Mickey sat wondering what the fuck was going on as the woman came towards him with a hat that was grinning at him.  
'Lady tell me what the fuck is going on', he said as the woman placed the hat on his head and pulled a piece of wood out from her gold embroidered pocket.  
'Firstly', she said pointing the long piece of wood in his face, 'It's not 'Lady' it's 'Professor McGonagall', secondly continue to use that language and I will have you feeding blast ended skrewts for a week, thirdly,' she stopped to pull the hat firmly onto his head, 'Be quiet for a few moments and try to clear your mind'.  
'The fuck are blast ended skrewts? Sounds like an STI or some shi-'  
Mickey immediately fell silent when the hat boomed, 'Ah Mickey Milkovich! I never thought I'd see you here...Hmm now where to put you?' Mickey grabbed the rim of the hat, what the?! Mickey kicked himself, he wouldn't show fear to a fucking hat.  
'Hmm take me home? Where fuck ugly hats don't talk'  
Professor Mcgonnagal was incredulous but the hat just laughed, 'As much edge as a broken mirror so definitely not Hufflepuff, hmmm...'  
Mickey laughed, both at the stupid name and the curious tickling feeling in his head, 'The fuck kind of name is that?'  
From above him, the hat laughed, 'Not very witty, so not Ravenclaw.'  
'The fuck you say? Ever heard of scissors? Or how about I get that flame bird over there to take a shit on you and see if you're so fucking gobby as a candle.'  
It was at this point that the hat cried, 'Slytherin!'  
Professor Mcgonnagal was furious, 'Another word Mr Milkovich I swear I'll put you in detention for-'  
'Alright, alright I'll shut it,' Mickey said earning him a murderous glare, 'What's Slytherin?'  
'Your Hogwarts house, Mr Milkovich Proffesor Mcgonnal snapped, 'Now follow me!'

It was night-time and Mickey could barely see as Professor Mcgonnagal led him through the castle.  
'Ever heard of a lighter?' Mickey said to Professor Mcgonnagal as he walked in the sea of darkness that flooded the castle, 'Or a torch.'  
'I have heard of silence, Mr Milkovich, you have not!' She snapped, 'Now keep up'.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and quickened his pace just to keep her from lecturing. They turned a corner and now walked through a hall lit by moonlight that flowed through an enormous stain glass window. Mickey would never admit it but he was blown away, the floor was marble and seemed to gleam in the moonlight, intricately carved statues of birds and beasts hung from brightly coloured tapestries and as he glanced to the ceiling, he saw the night sky high above.  
Mickey looked down and found Professor Mchonnagal had crossed the hall and was heading down a corridor.  
'Moves fucking fast for someone so fucking old,' Mickey muttered before he jogged to catch up with her.  
When Mickey caught up, he found himself in a corridor that was cool and smelled of sea water. Mickey was just beginning to wonder if she was taking him to a dungeon to waterboard him when she came to a stone wall lit by two lamps and Professor Mcgonnagal said, 'Merlin'.  
At this, the door slid aside and opened out onto a black marble hall with a roaring green fire place, emerald green sofas and green silk tapestries, all silhouetted by a glass window which gave a view of a green lake.  
'Okay that's pretty fucking cool,' Mickey said which drew a , 'Mr Milkovich I'm warning you!' from Professor Mcgonnagal.  
Then a tall, pale boy with dark curly hair and glinting green eyes stepped forward.  
'Ah Marcus!' Said Professor Mcgonnagal, before gesturing to Mickey, 'This is Mickey Milkovich, I trust you will show him around.'  
'Of course,' said Marcus smoothly, nodding.  
At this Professor Mcgonnagal let out a yawn she seemed to have been holding for some time and said, 'Very well, thank you' and swept from the room.  
As the door closed with a click, Mickey sighed because now came the smalltalk bullshit. He was no doubt surprised when Marcus sauntered slowly forward and held out a card.  
Mickey turned it slowly in his hand and read the black ink that bled across it, 'Invidia?'  
Marcus waved a piece of wood in his hand and a vase on the wooden table shattered into a thousand smouldering pieces. Mickey felt his heart quicken as he looked upon the piece of wood that had carried out the damage of a bullet.  
Marcus turned to Mickey calmly and held out the piece of wood, 'This wand is yours, hurt people and you get money.'  
Mickey stared at the wand and then at the leather sofas, carved statues and silver ornaments. Nothing is free, that Professor would want money soon, he had no idea what was going on, he didn't know what was real nor understand anything of this world, but he understood this.  
He took the card, 'Who'd you want me to beat?'  
Marcus' lip curled in a small smile, 'Lip Gallagher.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet! And in typical Shamless style, smutt ahoy! Sorry for such a delayed upload, hope you enjoy! :D

The next day at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Marcus pointed out Lip Gallagher. Lip was a guy in Mickey's own year and a good head taller than him, but Mickey wasn't intimidated by him, he could take him easily, quite frankly he was more intimidated by the redhead Gryffindor that was sat beside him.  
'No problem,' said Mickey, with a shrug. Taking a piece of toast from Marcus' plate, he added, 'Not that it will put me off beating him, but what did he do?'  
Marcus paused for a moment, staring longingly at the toast in Mickey's hand, then he muttered, 'Messed my sister around.'  
Micky crammed the toast into his mouth and garbled out of the corner of it, 'Fuck him.'  
Mickey tuned out of the conversation at this point as Marcus started talking about quidditch and he had no fucking clue what that was. Sister, Mandy, for the first time since he had come here, Mickey cast his mind back to Mandy. Did he wish she had come here with him? No, Mandy always talked about boys to him, how cute they were, which always meant they were fugly, how much of a dick they were a week later and then refusing Mickey's offer of beating them up, but did he want her back home with Terry? No, he fucking feared for her, he just hoped she had realised that he wasn't coming back any time soon and taken that gun he had nicked from that towel-head a week ago. Mickey quickly focused his attention onto his timetable- there was nothing he could do for her now...  
"First period, free,' he read aloud "Second period, herbology?! As in plants and shit?!'  
Marcus smirked, 'Yes as in plants and shit.'  
There was no way he was doing gardening, Mickey shoved his timetable into his pocket and threw to Marcus, 'Yeah I'm not going to that, I have better things to do with my time then learn how to water a fucking plant.'  
Marcus rolled his eyes but didn't protest and instead jerked his head over to the Ravenclaw table.  
Mickey understood immediately, 'Got it' and he moved towards the door, then he stopped and turned as he had a thought, 'How bad did you want him beat up?'

'A bust nose and five kicks to the stomach, that counts as roughed up a bit, right?' Mickey asked himself as he entered the Slytherin common room. It was completely empty all the big squishy armchairs by the fireplace free, no screaming little brats.  
'Fuck this is too good' he said as he threw himself on an armchair, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. As he hollowed his cheeks and let the nicotine flow through him, he wondered what he should do with this freedom. Mickey shifted slightly in his seat and as his hip brushed against his sketchbook he knew what he wanted to draw. When he was in high school, his art teacher had said that he was 'talented'. Mickey had known that that was bullshit, that nobody from the Southside was talented or got anywhere, but that had not stopped him from going to one of those fancy stationery shops and nicking a little leather-bound sketchbook and drawing his gun that same evening. Mickey flicked through his sketchbook now, gun, Mandy, bong, what should he draw next? At home, he always had to draw something small and easy so he could quickly finish it before Iggy came in and saw him sketching and called him gay or some shit, but now he could relax, he could take his time and draw something big and in lots of detail, but what? Hogwarts? Shit, it had to be big enough. He was just about to draw the top of the Astronomy tower at sunset when THWACK!  
A fist smashed into his face and he found himself on his back on the floor with some redhead guy on top of him.  
'Why the fuck did you attack my brother?!' The guy shouted, his eyes wild and his grip like iron on Mickey's shoulders, pinning him down.  
The redhead was pretty with the turquoise eyes, the paleskin, freckles brushed onto on his cheekbones, lips red and chapped, 'It'll be a shame when I mess up his face,' Mickey thought as he threw his weight forward and nutted him. There was a cry and then blood gushed from the redhead's nose and as the guy stumbled around disorientated, Mickey seized his chance. He tackled him onto his back, pinning his arms behind his head and holding his legs down with his knees. Then, right then, Mickey was fucked. The redhead was below him, panting hard, fear and fierce determination mixed in his eyes which never left Mickey's as he panted...Mickey was hard, the redhead was too, the bare skin of their hands touched and then clothes were being ripped off and the redhead was rutting against Mickey, panting hard in Mickey's ear and they were clinging to each other desperately, panting and writhing until the redhead was arching into Mickey and Mickey was grabbing onto the guy's hair and biting down on that pale expanse of neck as pleasure overtook him. Yep, Mickey was fucked, well and truly fucked.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, exams and all that, part two to follow soon. X.

'Oh shit' was Ian's immediate thought after coming. Then he didn't think, he just ran out if the rook, up the staircase of the Great Hall and the up the stairs two steps at a time to the Gryffindor Tower. It was only when he lay in his four poster bed, the curtains drawn tightly around him, that he could think.  
'Holy shit that was a rush,' Ian thought as images flashed though his mind of that guy beneath him, writhing in pleasure, panting in his ear, clinging to him as he came. The guy came, the guy who had been ready to straddle punch him earlier had came in front of him. Ian couldn't understand it, but he wasn't complaining, it was fucking fantastic! Then a thought came to Ian which killed his boner a little: Lip. The guy was beating up Lip, his brother, no matter how hot the guy was, he couldn't sleep with him if he beat up his brother...could he? On one hand, Lip was a shit, he had always been an arrogant shit in Chicago and that hadn't changed when he had arrived at Hogwarts. Lip had got placed into Ravenclaw, the brainy house and had excelled in all his subjects, even History of Magic, the subject Muggles were meant to suck at. Lip used his wit to charm girls, to get them to sleep with him, Ian remembered there was this Hufflepuff girl, Beth. Beth was a bubbly girl, had honey-coloured hair, vivid green eyes and of course what appealed to Lip the most, huge boobs and a tiny waist. Lip and Beth had slept together for three months, then Beth had wanted something more, she had wanted to come out to the year as a couple, but Lip had flat out refused, he had said that they were fuck buddies, nothing more; that had earned him a slap, not a very hard one though as Lip had kept that arrogant smirk of his afterwards. Then it had been Sienna, the Slytherin girl, now that was a girl Lip should not have fucked with, she had bust his nose open with a short, deft punch and Ian had been glad because Lip had deserved it, but then Sienna had got her brother Marcus to deal with Lip and that had been too far, Ian had had to intervene and well, that hadn't gone to plan. Now Ian was fucking the hired thug who was hot, Southside like him judging from his accent and gay, a rare find, but could he fuck the guy who was beating on his brother? Ian was faced with a problem, Lip would never apologise to Sienna so Sienna would never tell Marcus to call off that guy and that guy would keep on beating on Lip and that was shitty as that meant Ian couldn't fuck that guy, which he desperately wanted to do. Ian threw his head back into his pillow, exasperated: if only there was a way to get Lip to apologise to Sienna. Ian laughed, if only he could be Lip for a day so he could apologise to Sienna. Suddenly, Ian sat up straight as an idea flashed in his head; there was a way: polyjuice potion!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Ian found himself in a dark, cold corridor in the dungeon the next day. As the Slytherins filed out from the common room, Ian received a number of black looks, but none could beat the look Mickey gave him when he strode out of the portrait.  
Mickey blinked, 'The fuck are you doing here Gallagher?'  
Suddenly an image of Mickey panting and moaning flashed through Ian's mind and his face suddenly flushed beneath his red hair.  
Mickey seemed to guess his thoughts because his blue eyes focused on Ian and he raised his eyebrows, 'I'm not fucking, I gotta go give a beatdown.'  
Ian moved to block Mickey's path, 'No hitting Lip!'  
Mickey moved so that he was chest to chest with Ian, 'Yeah or what?'  
Ian ignored the rush that came with the increased proximity and said, 'Listen, I know how to get Marcus to stop!'  
Mickey said sardonically, 'What? You gonna get Marcus and Lip to sit down and talk about their feelings? That shit ain't gonna work, Gallagher, not everybody's as gay as you.'  
Ian smirked and said challengingly, 'Says last night's bottom.'  
Mickey glared at him, but Ian did not miss the way Mickey's breath hitched and a red tinge spread across his pale cheeks.  
Mickey cocked his head to one side and deadpanned, 'So if you're not gonna make Marcus and Lip hold hands, what are you gonna do?'  
Ian pulled out a list of ingredients from his bag and thrust it at Mickey, 'We're going to use Polyjuice Potion and you're going to help me get it.'  
As Mickey's eyes scanned down the list of ingredients, Ian was sure that he would refuse, hell even he was tempted to refuse and let Lip take the beatings for all the effort it would take but Mickey looked up, pushed the list to Ian's chest and said, 'I'll help you for three packets of smokes.'  
Ian was in shock and all he could manage was 'Sure.'

At midnight, Ian was outside the Slytherin common room, hiding behind a huge pillar. Ian was irritated, Mickey was ten minutes late and his legs were starting to cramp from kneeling for so long. Was Mickey going to turn up? Ian couldn't help but think of what Lip had told him, that once a Gryffindor had challenged a Slytherin to a duel in the trophy room and on the night of the duel, the Slytherin hadn't turned up and instead had told the caretaker the location of the duel. The Gryffindor had got caught out of bed after hours and received weeks of detention. Ian hoped that Mickey wouldn't stand him up or get him caught, he really couldn't be bothered, he had enough shit to deal with right now. More often than not, owls came from Fiona with news of Frank drinking more and money being scarce. Ian hated being in a house with Frank, but it wasn't fair to leave Fiona to deal with all the family's shit. Ian sometimes felt that he was a shitty brother to stay at Hogwarts where there was an abundance of food and heating, he felt that he should quit school, go home and help Fiona, but Fiona wouldn't allow it, she said that he would get an education even if it killed her and so here Ian was, in a dungeon in Hogwarts, waiting for Mickey Milkovich to show his ass. Ian was just about to go back to the Gryffindor tower, punch a few pillows, curse Mickey for being such a dick when Mickey strolled out of the common room.  
Ian marched up to him, 'You're late.'  
'I turned up didn't I?' Mickey said with a shrug.  
Ian sighed, 'Whatever, just lead the way.'  
Mickey ignored Ian and became fascinated with cleaning his ears with his fingers as he walked down and down a spiral staircase that led deeper into the dungeon. Mickey stopped outside a huge oak door with the most complex lock system Ian had ever seen on the front of it. Ian thought that there was no way that Mickey could unlock it but to his astonishment, Mickey muttered something in Latin and the door swung open.   
'How did you learn that?' Ian asked, failing to hide his amazement.  
Mickey shrugged, 'I was bored.'  
Ian moved past Mickey and into the store room cupboard. The storeroom cupboard was even bigger on the inside, the thousands of different coloured potion bottles were illuminated by moonlight that drifted in from the glass ceiling. The tallest shelf was easily seven feet tall and Ian really hoped that none of the ingredients were all the way up there, but as he checked the list, of course all of them were. Ian groaned as he thought of the hassle of getting them down and how noisy getting them down would be, he hoped no prefects would come looking.  
'What's up?' Mickey asked from behind him.  
Ian looked to him and sighed, 'All the ingredients are on the top shelf.'  
Then an idea popped into Ian's head and he whirled around to face Mickey with wide eyes.  
'The fuck you looking at Gallagher?'  
'You could get it if I lifted you!'  
Mickey's reaction was immediate, 'No fucking way! This ain't Swan Lake Gallagher, you ain't lifting me up!'  
Ian was torn between finding Mickey's instant rejection of the idea funny or frustrating. In the end, Ian couldn't help but laugh, especially when Mickey widened his stance to make himself harder to lift, 'Come on Mick, it's the easiest way.'  
'No way!'  
'Mick-'  
'No!'  
'Well, how do you suggest we get the potions?' Ian asked.  
Mickey paused for a moment, then said quickly, 'I'll lift you.'  
Ian looked at Mickey's face for a slight smirk or trace of laughter in his eyes but his mouth remained a hard line and his eyes as still as water so Ian explained, 'Mickey, you can't lift me, I'm twice your size!'  
'And?' Mickey said, raising an eyebrow then before Ian could protest, Mickey had his arms around him and he was propelled upwards.  
'Holy shit!' Ian shouted as he found himself before the top shelf, the world dangling below him.  
Ian couldn't believe that Mickey was holding him so steadily. Ian knew that Mickey was strong, Mickey had shown that much in the fight when he pinned him down, but even so Ian was impressed. After Ian took the ingredients from the shelf, Mickey lowered him down steadily and placed him down squarely.  
'Got them?' Mickey asked, quickly dropping his hands from Ian's hips, a touch that Ian resented being taken away.  
'Yeah,' Ian said, putting the ingredients in his back pocket.  
'Good,' Mickey said, his eyes shot to Ian's right pocket, 'Now for my smokes, give 'em.'  
Ian nodded and plucked the packet from his pocket and handed it to Mickey. Ian awaited his reaction and Mickey did not disappoint.  
'One packet of smokes?!'  
Ian bit back a smirk, 'Yeah.'  
Mickey flared, 'We agreed on two!'  
Ian gave a shrug, 'You were ten minutes late.'  
Mickey's nostrils flared, 'You are a dead man, Gallagher, either give me the other packet, or you better get running, I will ki-'  
'Or,' Ian interrupted, 'You could collect the second packet at my place.'  
Mickey stared at him hard, 'I'm not sneaking into the Gryffindor common room for a quick fuck, Gallagher.'  
Ian knew he was being bold, but he thought fuck it and took a step forward so that his chest bumped against Mickey's.  
'I'm not talking about there.'  
Ian awaited Mickey's response, watched his eyes focus, his brows crease slightly then-  
'Fine.'  
Ian broke into a grin, which was followed swiftly by Mickey shoving him lightly and saying, 'Fuck off, Gallagher, I just really want a packet of smokes.'

Ian led Mickey up the astronomy tower. As Mickey looked out at the rolling emerald hills and sparkling lake below, his eyes widened in awe then as Ian looked over, Mixkey masked the look with one of indifference. Mickey walked slowly to the edge of the astronomy tower and put his toe over the edge.   
'Holy shit,' Mickey said as he looked down.  
Ian joined him at the edge and looked down, delighting at how the ground rushed up to meet him along with a gust of icy cold wind. Ian loved it up here, he loved how isolated it was, loved how the wind howled and shook each bolt in the tower, Ian loved the vast onyx sky, the veil of darkness.  
'Are you going to recite poetry?'  
Ian was jolted out of his thoughts, 'What?'  
Mickey drawled, 'Just with all that staring off into space shit, I thought you were going to recite poetry and not give me a packet of smokes.'  
Ian smirked, then rolled up his jeans and took out the packet of smokes from the inside of his sock.  
Mickey's eyebrows shot up, 'You had them there the entire time?'  
Ian sat down over the edge and said lazily as he swung his legs, 'Yeah.'  
'So I walked all the way up here for no fucking reason?'   
Ian leaned back and stared up at Mickey, 'I wanted to bring you here.'  
Ian leaned back, blowing smoke up at the purple clouds swimming in the black sky above, awaiting Mickey's response.  
'Why?' Mickey replied bluntly.  
Ian opened his mouth then closed it, the words drying on his tongue, instead he shrugged.  
Mickey put his hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically, 'You're fucking weird, Gallagher', but seconds later Ian felt heat at his shoulder and turned to see Mickey beside him. Mickey took the packet from Ian and hurriedly lit a cigarette. Ian watched as Mickey hollowed his cheeks and took the smoke into his lungs. Mickey's eyes fluttered shut and his whole body visibly relaxed. Ian laughed, he knew the feeling, currently his body was being flooded by an overwhelming sense of calm.  
Mickey laughed back, 'God these are good, who do you get them from?'  
Ian raised an eyebrow, 'You can't tell me that Marcus doesn't give you fags.'  
Mickey leaned back and blew smoke straight above him, as he looked at Ian, Ian could see the moon reflected in his eyes, 'He's a shitty supplier, gets me about a packet a month, where do you get yours?'  
Ian looked up at the shimmering moon directly above and felt so small beneath it. He stared at it for a moment, transfixed then remembered Mickey's question, 'Some guy.'  
Mickey looked up at the moon with Ian and exhaled with a puff of smoke, 'Well put in an order for me.'  
Ian laughed shortly, 'No.'  
Mickey's eyes flew to Ian, 'And why the fuck not?!'  
Ian grinned and replied easily, 'If you got smokes from him then I wouldn't continue seeing you.'  
Mickey blinked at Ian, then said shortly, 'I will throw you off the astronomy tower if you say that shit again.'  
Ian had to turn his face away because he couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
